The double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized clinical trial will determine the efficacy of a new bisphosphonate, Fosamax, to prevent bone loss in women with an acute hip fracture. Bone mineral density of all sites and biochemical markers of bone loss will be assessed over six months.